pokexgamesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kabuto Quest
Introdução Vá até a NPC Nurse Joy na Skarmory Island (ao sul da ilha, no acampamento) para iniciar a quest. Diálogos Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes/ help/ yes Player: hi Nurse Joy: Hi! I am Nurse Joy, I'm the director of this scientific expedition. We are studying fossilized Kabutos. Player: help Nurse Joy: Hmm, there is something you can help with! I think something or someone in this island is trying to sabotate our expedition, can you investigate what, or who is it? Player: yes Nurse Joy: Thanks, I will continue the expedition while you try to solve this problem. Player: help Nurse Joy: Did you figure out who was sabotating the expedidtion? Player: yes Nurse Joy: Who was it then? Come back when u figure it out! Depois vá ao NPC Umberto na própria Skarmory Island, ao norte e à esquerda em uma casinha na montanha: Diálogo: Hi/ Help/ PROPHECY Player: hi Umberto: So you'are investigating the sabotage of the expedition!? I will save you some time! I'm the one sabotating it! I'm not a bad person, I'm just trying to protect you all from thePROPHECY! Player: help Umberto: You are the one in danger, you shouldn't ignore the PROPHECY! Player: PROPHECY Umberto: There is an Ancient Prophecy in this island that says Anyone who comes to the island to disturb the Kabutos will cause the island to be swallowed by the sea! You can tell the Nurse Joythat I was the saboteur.. Retorne à NPC Nurse Joy na Skarmory Island: Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes/ help/ yes Player: hi Nurse Joy: Hi! I am Nurse Joy, I'm the director of this scientific expedition. We are studying fossilized Kabutos. Player: help Nurse Joy: Did you figure out who was sabotating the expedidtion? Player: yes Nurse Joy: So, it was all that old man, Umberto! And he was only trying to help us get out of trouble!? It is interesting, but we can't believe in all prophecies... Player: help Nurse Joy: There is something you can help! Umberto allowed one of us to enter the kabuto cave, but we can't remove any fossil, and he must go along. Are you interested? Player: yes Nurse Joy: Good! A pokemon trainer can handle it better then us. Explore the cave and bring me 50 pictures of the fossils so I can study them closely! Good luck! Método Você então receberá da Nurse Joy o seguinte item: You see a Photo CAMERA. It's an unique item. Então deverá ir ao norte da Nurse Joy, quebrar a pedra, seguir reto ao norte e dar "use" na entrada da cave. Uma vez dentro da cave com o Umberto atrás de você, use a câmera nos fósseis até completar as 50 fotos de fósseis. Após completar as 50 fotos dos fósseis 2 NPCs aparecerão e lutarão com você. O NPC James sumonará um Weezing e uma Victreebel e a NPC Jessie sumonará um Wobbuffet, uma Arbok e uma Yanma. Após derrotar os 2 NPCs você deverá sobreviver por 3 minutos ao respawn constante de Kabutos. Após esse período de tempo você será teleportado para fora da cave e deverá retornar na NPC Nurse Joy do acampamento da Skarmory Island. Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes Player: hi Nurse Joy: Hi! I am Nurse Joy, I'm the director of this scientific expedition. We are studying fossilized Kabutos. Player: help Nurse Joy: Did you take all the 50 pictures and explored the cave? Player: yes Nurse Joy: Wow! I heard an explosion sound, but I didn't knew the equipe rocket was attacking there! At least you are not hurt and I can continue my study with the pictures! Thank you! Here isyour reward for your troubles Recompensa 400.000 experience points, 8.000 dollars and 8 dome fossil.